vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Species (Evolution)
Summary The species is an unnamed animal species created by the play in both the card and videogame versions of Evolution. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C to at least 9-B, likely higher Name: Species Origin: Evolution (Board Game series and Video Game) Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Evolving and adapting organism Powers and Abilities: Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (Are responsible for all abilities), varies with Adaptation and Evolution: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Smell, sight, and hearing), Small Size (Type 2 via Tiny; Also includes various insects) to Large Size (At least Type 1 via The Kraken, Behemoth, Gigantic, Gigantism, and Gargantuan), Flight (via Flight; various wings), Stealth Mastery (via Ambush; Used to ambush opponent species), Poison Manipulation (via Venom, Neurotoxin, Paralyzing Venom, and Poisonous Spines), Regeneration (High-Mid; Comparable to starfish), Natural Camouflage (via Camouflage), Light Manipulation (via Bioluminescent Lure and Bioluminescence), Extrasensory Perception (via Extra Sensory Perception; seems to be Magic based), Electricity Manipulation (via Electrical Discharge), Minor Water Manipulation (via Bubble Net), Power Mimicry (via Mimicry; Can mimic traits and abilities of other species), Surface Scaling (Abnormally skilled climber), Cyborgization (via Cybernetic Limbs; Partial Cyborgization), Natural Weaponry (Teeth, claws, horns, spines, pinchers, mandibles, etc), Underwater Breathing (Type 1 or 2), Resistance to Extreme Temperatures and possibly Pain (For insects) Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level (Creatures of small size, like fish, insects, small monkey and lemurs like beast, birds, cuttlefish like animals, etc) to at least Wall level (Creatures similar elephants, Great White sharks, animals resembling an orca, quadruped dinosaurs, big cats, Tyrannosaurus rex, etc), likely higher (Can reach up to a size that dwarfs whales and is larger than the Blue Whale) Speed: Varies from Below Average Human (Small size would warrant this) to Subsonic (Comparable to animals like Golden Eagle, Cheetah, Peregrine Falcon, etc) Lifting Strength: Varies from Below Average Human (Includes ant like creatures up to types of monkeys) to at least Class 10 (Includes large sharks, dinosaurs, elephants like creatures, large cats, etc) Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class to at least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: Varies from Below Average level to at least Wall level, likely higher (Can survive attacks from othe animals on a similar level or lower) Stamina: Varies Range: Varies from below average human to extended melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Varies from Animalistic to High Animalistic (Some animals are shown to have brains like primates, and are able to have complex groups/herds/families. These groups are able to complete complex tasks) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Game Characters Category:Videos Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Insects Category:Mammals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sharks Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Birds Category:Pterosaurs Category:Fish Category:Whales Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Light Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Cyborgs Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Primates Category:Evolution (Game) Category:Reptiles Category:Rabbits